


You are my sweetest downfall (I loved you first)

by RavenRambles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I hate the idea of rachel faking a relationship w frank to get weed, Weed mention, because tbh amberprice fuels me, but also I like love the angst that creates, here have some angst, it's a happy ending tho, just a quick lil fic about chloes feelings, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRambles/pseuds/RavenRambles
Summary: Chloe's managed to run out of weed again, so Rachel's decided to get them some. She just really hates the way Rachel gets it for her, though.Also, feelings suck.





	You are my sweetest downfall (I loved you first)

It makes her sick.

It makes her feel physically sick, watching Rachel sit in his lap and flirt ever so shamelessly. She can’t hear them over the crackle of the fire and the roar of the ocean, so she thanks the gods for small mercies. She still feels sick watching them, though. Chloe takes a drag of her cigarette, wishing it were pot. Wishing she didn't need the pot, that she hadn't ran out of pot, or that she had the money to pay for the pot because if any of those situations were the case then Rachel would be here next to her right now rather than sitting on his lap and flirting.

She should be sitting on Chloe's lap and flirting.

Whilst high.

Damn it.

“Five minutes, he’s so in love with me that he’ll fold straight away Chlo’. You’ll see” Rachel had told her after kissing her cheek and cheekily wriggling her butt in Chloe’s direction as she wlked away. She’d sidled over to Frank, sat straight on his lap and seductively pulled the joint he was smoking from his fingers. The way Frank looked at her… his hand on her waist… the way her fingers ran through his hair.

Well, that was all about fifteen minutes ago.

Rachel has miscalculated, or.. or lied, she supposes. Rachel is good at that.

No, Chloe is different. She wouldn’t lie to Chloe…. Would she?

Anyways. Not important.

It really does make her sick, though.

Her possessiveness also makes her sick. She hates the way she feels about Rachel, all clingy dependency and back off warning signs. She doesn’t own Rachel, they aren't even dating. All she has of the wildfire girl is a couple of kisses here and there, a handful of shared moments, a mystery they have to solve and a vague plan… promise?... To dump this stupid town and get the hell out of dodge. She has no right to be getting all bristly at the thought of Rachel sitting in Frank’s lap. His hand on her waist. She shakes her head and thinks about the task ahead, instead, how difficult it’s going to be to find Rachel’s mum for her.

So yeah. A couple of things just making her sick, tonight.

She briefly considers turning her chair in the sand so that she’s physically facing in any other direction than the one she’s currently facing. She doesn't want to see Rachel… HER Rachel, who isn't _actually_ hers… with her lips so close to someone else’s.

She takes another drag of the cigarette and turns her face towards the bonfire, watching the flames dance and desperately trying not to see Rachel’s flicking figure swaying in every single one.

She breathes out, tasting the tabacco on her tongue.

She still wishes it was pot.

Fuck.

She’s not sure how long passed between the manifestation of her bitterness and the soft thwap of a small baggy hitting her lap, but suddenly she’s looking up at Rachel and Rachel’s soft, loving smile.

“Sorry that took so long, I miscalculated. He's the worst when he’s drunk.”

Rachel’s lips are soft against her cheek and the words, the quiet disdain of having to deal with Frank. They shouldn't light a fire in Chloe's heart but they do. Chloe was Rachel’s. She was. Rachel affects her emotions, turns her into someone she’s not sure she likes. Rachel is her sweetest downfall. She’d do anything for this girl. She fell for Rachel first, that gives her some weird claim or something right? It does in her heart, anyways.

“Please tell me you brought the pipe?” Rachel’s lips pout and Chloe’s eyes can't help but dart down to them. Of course she brought the pipe, as if she could risk an unhappy Rachel.

God, when did she become such a sap?

“Let's just say that I’m brilliant.” Chloe grins, producing a glass pipe and a lighter from her pocket. Rachel kisses her. It’s a brief, fleeting, gentle kiss. A thank you, kiss. An, I’m already feeling the drunk and high and don’t care who sees my affection for you kiss.

Chloe can feel Frank glowering at her from across the sand.

The sick feeling had thankfully died off, until she felt Frank’s gaze. Now she feels it again, hard and strong. For a moment, she feels a flicker of doubt in her stomach.

_Is Rachel playing her the way she plays Frank?_

_Are she and Frank just two sides of the same coin?_

She hears Rachel packing the bowl and pulls her eyes away from Frank to watch her place cold glass against lips that were just kissing her. Rachel flicks the wheel on the lighter and then inhales, somehow making smoking drugs look like an artform.

She puts the bad thoughts about Rachel aside for some other, angstier time. It’s time to drown her thoughts and ignore her problems.

She just wants to float, she’s done with being a human person with thoughts and feelings for this week. She takes a last drag on what's left of her cigarette and then stubs it out in the sand, accepting the pipe from Rachel and very glad that she now has access to pot again

Even though the way Rachel gets it makes her feel sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, I promise my next LIS fic will be happy and cute..... with minimal angst :D Title from Regina Spektor's song, Samson.


End file.
